


Four Eggs for Uncle Ernie

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: This is a real prank and I really did it.  Fortunately the little boy that I enlisted for it didn't go on the way Mette did.  I don't know where Mikkel heard about Uncle Ernie; probably from a friend, which is where I heard about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Four Eggs for Uncle Ernie

“Michael, _where_ is your brother?”

Michael had three brothers, but when his mother asked in _that_ tone …it was his twin, Mikkel, of course.

Mikkel wasn't a _bad_ kid, he just didn't see things quite like other people. If he was told to do something, he was likely to think there was a better way to do it, and to try it out without asking. Usually there was _not_ a better way, and he just ended up making a mess. Even when there was, as when he'd put together a new pulley system to get hay into the upper barn, he was so clumsy that he'd make a mess of that too. In the case of the pulley system, it worked well and they still used it, but when Mikkel first tried to demonstrate it, Michael had to run for their father to untangle him before he strangled.

And then, of course, there were the pranks. Mikkel meant no harm, but he was, shall we say, emotionally clumsy as well as physically clumsy and so they often weren't funny to anyone other than him.

“What's he done now?”

“He told Mette about 'Uncle Ernie who lives in the ceiling and eats eggs.' And then he sent her to me with an eggshell that he'd blown out so that she could throw it at the ceiling while I tried to stop her.”

“Well, I guess, it was just an eggshell then …?”

“Yes,” she answered grimly. “It was. And then Mette with her three-year-old mind thought this was so hilarious that she swiped four more eggs and threw them at the ceiling too. And I am _not_ cleaning those eggs off the ceiling! Now _where is your brother?”_

“He, um, he went down to the creek to look for, um, frogs …”

“Then you go fetch him. And you tell him that if I find _one frog_ in _my house_ , he'll be sleeping in the _barn_ until he's _forty!”_


End file.
